User blog:Chiissu/Dream Were I Was In Contra
I dreamed I was at my grandpas farm and we were staying there a few days for Xmas. 2 of my y moms sisters were there and there were these big young chickens in the kitchen chirping in cages by the table where lunch is served. I stepped on a wasp nest outside but it was burned out and had flies. A wasp came after me but I got inside. My cool 90s aunt was in undies and while everyone was outside and driving around, new guys cam by and she'd be embarrassed. There were some VHS tapes from the 70s and the 4th of this set had Blacula but it was empty as they never filmed it. We had to go to church but I missed the car ride and stayed behind. 1 part had me watching a Star Wars play where Anakin and Luke fought (Or Anakin and someone else) and someones hand was taken off. I was playing with lightsabers and in 1 part I was in this room from a 1st person view of Contra Hard Corps as Browny and was fighting the Junkyard Robo and firing imaginary shots out of a coiled spring at it and jumping around the room. I dodged his hopping spring/worm attack and got power ups and tried the YoYo which was me using a stretchy spring to nail him. He got me with his extendable limb attack and Jack Black took my spring and threw it in a toy box. In 1 part my middle bro was watching tv in my grandpas chair and fell into it and cut his lip on this metal thing and I worried he damaged his front left tooth. In 1 part was big fat rats roaming around the kitchen and the cats did jack. I got some wrapping paper and put this writing paper note in it and hid it in this baggie or suitcase and it had like a dairy queen thing in it and snacks. My fam returned from church and had Xmas presents from my moms side Xmas in Blue paper with light yellow lines. In 1 part I was in a toy Batmobile and driving it down this path in a field but it kept falling apart. In 1 part the actors for Batman and 2 face from The Dark Knight were in this new DC movie. In 1 part I was by a shelf with my Sega games and showing my mom the difference between an Accolade and a Real Sega cart and 1 part had me doing a 16 bit Super Mario game with a Pilloswine like pig and Peach and in 1 part was me in this 3D room and flying a bi-plane with Peach and guys on it and it hit something and was a red long dragon and its tail end broke and was lego so I had to fix it. Another part had my cool 90s aunt gonna comb my hair with a K'Nex piece and 1 part had me fighting this boss in a game who looked kinda like the Quasimodo body in Cyborg Justice and its jumps cracked the ground and busted areas in it and My character hid in them when he used a super laser like Redeemer in the Snes Spawn game and eventually I almost had him but he used a swirling fire stream that iced me. Also was 1 part of me trying to buy meat from a truck on the road and they need ID so I used a computer screen saying my info. Category:Blog posts